A Robin's Wings
by GIsNotEvenMyRealName
Summary: Robin Allister. A young huntsman trying to get out of his parents shadow, until he meets someone who changes that and suddenly the world seems different.
1. Intro

**Firstly I'm sorry for not posting much for a while but college is really taking a toll on my mental health.**

 **Before I begin this fic I ask that you read the following notes as they will help you understand the story as a whole.**

This fic is set roughly about 20 years after Salem was defeated. No direct ages will be given but assume that most of the canon characters are in their mid to late 30s/ early 40s and their children are all in their teens or slightly younger.

The story will focus around Coco and Fox's child Robin and Jaune and Phyrra's youngest son Eros.

The training school were destroyed after Salem's defeat so the next generation of hunters and huntresses were taught by their parents.

Although equally between the humans and Faunus has been achieved throughout Remnant there's still some discrimination against them.

Ships and their children-

Ruby & Weiss= Spring Rose, Alba Rose.

Blake & Yang= Yasmine Xiao Long, Violet Xiao Long.

Jaune & Phyrra= Hera Arc, Aries Arc, Eros Arc, Demeter Arc, Clio Arc, Athena Arc.

Ren & Nora= Lia Ren, Sumi Valkyrie (adopted), Takio Ren.

Coco & Fox= Robin Allister

Sun & Neptune= Navy Wukong

Scarlet & Sage= Saffron David.

Emerald & Mercury= Jet Black, Lapis Black.

 **I have spent months planning out this fanfic and these guidelines to help improve the quality of my writing and hopefully make the fic more enjoyable for you the readers.**


	2. Welcome to my life

All lives start the same weather we are born or made. Of course it depends on who we are born to that decides how our life will go.

I was lucky enough to be the only child to two famous hunters. My life was supposed to be easy, well until I understood the roles of huntsmen and what had happened prior to my existence. There is evil in this world, I know that but once there was an evil far greater than life its self. Salem. I've heard every story, every little detail about how she was defeated by a bunch of teenage hunters in training, also know to me as my parents and their friends. It's big expectation as their child to live up to, people constantly compare you to them and start to expect that you will do something as amazing one day. Im nothing like my parents. I may have their name and some would say 'infortune genetics' but i am ultimately my own person, not a copy of them.

By time I turned four years old I was completely blind in my left eye, a genetic that was suppose to skip a generation. This didn't stop me though. I learned to fight, I was good but not perfect, no one is. I even built myself a weapon, a whip which can channel dust and create different elemental effects. I named it Second Sight.

I trained and trained to learn how to control my aura and hopefully gain my own personal power but my semblance never came, no matter how hard I tried. In the end I didn't care, if i needed it then I wouldn't have got this far.

In fact I did eventually find out what my semblance was but it wasn't until I met the person who would become the single most important thing to me that it showed itself. In fact a lot of me was revealed to me when we met and well eventually became something more. I never thought i could feel the things he made me feel. He showed me that my ribcage wasn't empty and that I really did have a heart and love to give to another person. Its sort of funny how a boy named after one of the many Gods of love taught me how not only to love myself but others as well. Falling in love with him was just a happy surprise.

My name is Robin Allister and this is the story of how I fell completely in love with a adorkable idiot named Eros Arc, the one who didn't give up on me.


	3. Oh, bright new day

My day began how everyone before it did. The continual pings of bullets hitting metal and the sarcastic comments of my parents as they trained together. They had done this every morning for as long as I could remember and if what my auntie Velvet said is true, they had done it long before that.

I got out of bed and walked over to my rooms window, drawing back the curtain I was instantly hit by the suns morning rays that gave a burst of heat to my face. A faint reflection of myself lay on the window glass, the darkest part of my appearance stood out the most, the one brown eye and the dark red hair, which was currently hanging over my face.

"Well Robin, aren't you a handsome devil in the morning." I laughed to myself as I turned to get dressed for the day.

I quickly took my sleep shirt off and slipped into my grey combat tunic, along with my black jeans.

Within less than 5 minutes I was downstairs, boots tied, hair somewhat neater and eating a apple, lent against the kitchen counter.

"Morning Rob." My dad says as he walks in from the garden, weapons still attached to his scarred arms. As a kid he had told me the story behind every scar on his body, even the one Mum gave him on the day they met at Beacon.

I always tried to imagine what being at a training school like Beacon would feel like but now I knew what their true purpose was. Plus I don't think I would have worked in a team very well, I mean I don't even have friends how the hell would I function with three people I don't know.

"Robin, you've been staring at the wall for 20 minutes." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ah, er, what."

"Robin come on, remember we're going to Atlas today." My mother stood in front of me waving her hand in front of my face. "Honestly it's like you're blind in both eyes sometimes." She muttered as she walked up to my father and kissed him. No, I don't know how that happened either.

"Sorry Mum, I'll go grab my stuff." I turned to walk up the stairs and back to my room. Our house wasn't anything special, just a standard two bedroom cabin thing in the middle of south Vale. Being the only kid menant I had a room to myself but I never really made it my own, to me its just a room.

I didn't find traveling anywhere all that pleasant, especially somewhere as far as Atlas but I had already promised my parents I would go.

The remaining members of the Schnee family would be holding a party to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the defeat of Salem. All the hunters and huntresses who were present, along with their kin, would be required to attend. That's the reason I was being dragged along. I've never really met the other huntsmen or their kids, after i lost sight in my eye i just isolated myself.

"FOX! ROBIN! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW." Oh no Mum yelling is never good. I passed my dad as he came out of his room, we 'looked' at each other before heading downstairs to face the journey ahead.


	4. Don't stop believin'

It's weird how places can change but I guess this was to be expected, Atlas is still the worlds leader when it comes to technology.

When we finally arrived at the Shnee estate, we were shown by a butler to our rooms for the night.

"I hope you don't mind Master Robin but due to some room changes you will be sharing with another young man." The butler announced politely as he opened the door to a guest room.

"That's fine." I gave a reply but he has already gone.

The room was decorated in white furniture with light blue accents, just like the entire house.

I took the bed in the back right corner and dumped my bag at the end.

Walking over to the window I looked out at the snowy surroundings, everything looked as if it had no end.

"Beautiful isn't it." I jumped in surprise at the unexpected voice. I quickly turned to see a boy a little shorter than me. He had blond hair that messily stuck out at all angles and bright green eyes that instantly locked with mine, well the one that actually worked.

The boy looked to the floor and sighed. "Sorry for scaring you. I'm no good at social interaction."

"Hey don't worry about it. Anyway, er, I'm Robin Allister and I guess were roommates for the next few days." I held out my hand halfway between us.

"The names Eros Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it." He said confidently.

"Do they?" I asked sarcastically.

"No...To tell truth I'm not really into girls." He sat on the bed next to mine and put his head in his hands.

I sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude that's fine. Love is love don't beat yourself up about it."

Eros raised his head from his hands. "Robin, I know we just met and stuff but." He hesitated before continuing, "Can we be friends?"


	5. Easy Terms

To say I was taken aback by this question was a major understatement. No one in the history of my entire life had ever asked me to be there friend.

I felt relief wash over me when the door opened and girl with long black hair entered.

"Hey Eros you coming, we're gonna go explore this place?" She asked him. "Oh you must be Robin, nice to finally meet you. I'm Lia." She smiled at me, her bright pink eyes widened.

"Hi Lia. Wait how do you know about me?" I gave her a puzzled look.

The black haired girl remained smiling as she explained. "I've met your mother a few times and my semblance lets me locate people, even if I've never physically met them. Anyway what's your semblance?"

I looked back to the ground, it's not something I could lie about. "I still don't know. I've tried everything but still nothing."

Eros stood and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it you'll find it eventually. I'm lucky to have unlocked it young, it's the only privacy I get."

As I rose my head I was instantly left confused. I could feel The hand that rested on me but couldn't see it, along with the rest of Eros' body.

"Pretty cool huh." His voice came out of thin air before his body returned to its normal state.

"Yeah." I stood there in shock.

"So." Lia broke the silence. "You guys coming exploring?"

"Sure." We said in unison.


	6. Young and Menace

We spent the rest of the day exploring the Shnee manor, wow that place was big.

I got to meet the rest of Eros' family, including his brother Aries. It was an understatement to say that they were the different, in truth if he hadn't been introduced as Eros' brother I wouldn't have known that they were even related. I noticed how differently Aries treated Eros compared to everyone else. It was almost as if he didn't see his brother as a person, rather more a adopted pet.

The others only asked me about my parents and how cool Team CFVY was from the stories they had been told.

I would be much later, after dinner, that I was alone with Eros again. We both stood at a large window in the ground floor library that overlooked a garden of white and red roses.

"So, um, your sisters seem nice." I attempted to break the silence that stood between us. "Not So sure about your brother though, he's kinda hard on you."

"He always has and probably always will." He said quietly, still locking his gaze to the rose gardens. "How much do you know about my family's history?"

"Not much, just that your ancestors fought in the Great War."

Eros sighed before walking across the room to a white two seater couch.

"Long ago, as punishment for a forgotten crime, the gods cursed my family so that there would only be one boy born into each generation of the family." He explained, slightly drooping his head.

"But you're a second son." I stated as I took a seat next to him."

"Truly I'm not a Arc, I always known, so has Aries. The others don't know because they don't remember. But Aries does. He makes it his life goal to constantly remind me that I was unwanted by my birth parents and will never inherit anything to do with the Arc name." By now Eros had tears cascading down his face.

Not really knowing what to do I quickly wrapped my arms around him, I was shocked at the fact he hugged back and buried his face into my chest.

"R-Robin?" He snuffled, while he rose his head slightly. I never got to answer to my name due to his lips meeting mine.


End file.
